


Bundtlets

by Miss_TeaDDK



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (but nothing bad), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Art, Ash is genius at everything until it comes to Eiji lmao, Ash just tries to do something nice for Eiji, BFV2021, Baking, Bundtlet supremacy, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Story Art, Stress Baking, Sweet, Team let them have all the hugs, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_TeaDDK/pseuds/Miss_TeaDDK
Summary: " [Eiji] looks so pleased with himself, revealing the tray with a flourish, and Ash hides a smile as he finishes the eggs.“What are Bundtlets, then?”“A Bundtlet is a mini-Bundt cake! See?” Popping them out of the small frames that he must have ordered while at home, he shows Ash the tiny versions of the cakes. “What I’m doing is filling the dip on the inside with an icing. The chocolate ones get vanilla icing, and the yellow ones get chocolate icing. And then I’m putting them into these boxes I have here.”Ash rinses his plate, observing the two other boxes- six Bundtlets fit neatly, three of each flavor, already finished.“How thoughtful.”Sweet and sentimental, just like you."To be honest, Ash has many reasons not to care for Valentine's Day. However, he finds himself unexpectedly free on the day, and decides to surprise Eiji with something a little romantic.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	Bundtlets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my effort at something short and sweet for the Banana Fish Valentine's Week 2021! I think I hit all the prompts, some more than others, but I didn't have much prep time and this idea sort of just popped into my head so I hope it's good! 
> 
> Also, bc my mom made Bundtlets (Mini-Bundt cakes) for Christmas and they're hands down the best mf desserts I've ever had, and I like saying 'Bundtlet' so now YALL gone say 'Bundtlet'! 
> 
> I hope y'all like it!
> 
> Edit: art by @lazynina on Tumblr!

When Ash opens his eyes, groggily reaching for his phone, he double takes at the screen. It’s past 9:30am, which is shocking for two reasons. One, it means his alarm didn’t go off, which pisses him off because he has to get to the headquarters for a meeting with Cain today by 10:30. Thank goodness he woke up on time. Two, it means that Eiji didn’t wake him up like a mother hen this morning, which is slightly more worrying.

Lifting his head, he stills, listening- ah, there, sounds of movement in the kitchen, with a little bit of music. Smiling, Ash tosses the bed into some sort of order and goes to wash up. Fifteen minutes later, he’s walking out into the living area to the smell of baked goods and a savory undercurrent. Warmth and contentment well up inside Ash; he could have never thought at this point in his life he’d ever wake up to something like soft music or good food, almost every day, with someone who cares for him so much.

Eiji sways back and forth softly, humming to whatever the idol is singing, unaware of his presence.

“Breakfast _and_ a song?” Ash teases, covering his grin when Eiji jumps, reddening. “You really know how to treat a man, huh?”

Scoffing, Eiji tosses a kitchen towel at his face, before taking the plate of eggs and pancakes to the table. “Good morning, Ash.” His gaze is directly pointed at Ash as he takes out the orange juice and pours it into a glass, placing it next to the meal.

Raising his hands to concede to the unspoken admonishment for drinking from the carton, Ash sits down in his chair. He frowns as Eiji returns to the kitchen.

“Where’s yours?” Ash asks. “Did you eat? Are you hungry?”

A quick shake of the head. “I ate earlier. Leftover miso; I needed something light.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” He remembered the nightmare that Eiji had a couple nights earlier, a flashback to when Shorter died- when Ash killed him. It was as if even their nightmares completed each other- Ash watching Shorter fall away from his bullet, bloody body falling on top of Eiji. They’d held each other that night until sleep came, trying to calm down from the same gory imagery. 

Whenever he did let that calm façade fall, it always took a little longer for Eiji to come back, and this includes today. Ash can tell when he’s feeling lower than normal; his eyes seem more tired, his expressions an attempt at positivity versus the full delivery. 

Eiji shakes his head. “I don’t need to. Eat your eggs, they’ll get cold.”

Before Ash can object, he continues. “I decided to take out my stress on some baking, and I made a bunch of Bundtlets!”

He looks so pleased with himself, revealing the tray with a flourish, and Ash hides a smile as he finishes the eggs.

“What are Bundtlets, then?”

“A Bundtlet is a mini-Bundt cake! See?” Popping them out of the small frames that he must have ordered while at home, he shows Ash the tiny versions of the cakes. “What I’m doing is filling the dip on the inside with an icing. The chocolate ones get vanilla icing, and the yellow ones get chocolate icing. And then I’m putting them into these boxes I have here.”

Ash rinses his plate, observing the two other boxes- six Bundtlets fit neatly, three of each flavor, already finished. “How thoughtful.” _Sweet and sentimental, just like you._

“I know you don’t usually like sweets,” Eiji finishes, placing the last five into a box and holding one yellow cake. “But I thought you might like this. I don’t think they’re too bad.”

Moving swiftly enough to fluster Eiji, Ash sweeps behind him, raising the hand holding the cake. Not breaking eye contact, he languidly takes a bite from Eiji’s hand.

“Mm,” he hums. The cake is actually very good; soft, moist, and not _too_ sweet. It’s the sort of treat that can be eaten on the go; yet another consideration for him on Eiji’s end.

“Ash! That tickles!” Eiji gasps, yanking away when Ash teasingly licks between the tips of his fingers.

“Leftover icing,” he shrugs. Giggling, a still-red Eiji pokes him in the nose with the same finger, before pushing him away.

“Take these with you today. Offer Cain one, he might like them.”

“Maybe.” Eiji’s baking probably does have the ability to cement gang relations, but Ash has no intention of sharing- these are his, made for _him._ “What do you have planned today?”

Eiji flinches, laughing nervously, still unable to hide any sort of deceit from a now suspicious Ash who folds his arms.

“Eiji…”

“Well… I’d planned on going to Chinatown, actually. To visit Nadia and Sing, and to give them some.” He points sheepishly at the other two boxes.

 _Chinatown?_ “And you weren’t going to tell me?”

“You get paranoid.”

“I’m _careful.”_ Sing was fairly cool and predictable, but only God knew what moves Yut-Lung might make next.

“It’s so that I can check on them, since I’ve been thinking about them, and I figured- if I check in, I can also bring them some Valentine’s Day sweets as well.”

 _What?_ “Valentine’s Day?”

A quick click of his phone’s power button shows Ash that yes, it is indeed February 14th. He hadn’t even thought about it.

“You forgot.” A simple statement, no judgment.

“Yeah.”

“I did not, and as such I made them gifts. See? It’s important for me to go.”

Eiji smiles triumphantly as he places the boxes into a reusable bag, but Ash is still not convinced and it drips from his tone. 

“So, you planned on sneaking out into the snow-”

“Walking out.”

“… _Sneaking_ out into the snow, on your own, to carry some cakes over to Chinatown… for Valentine’s Day?”

“I could catch a bus.”

Rolling his eyes, Ash scoffs and texts Kong and Bones. “I’ll get you a ride there. Stop trying to sneak out of here on your own, it’s not safe. Sing would have told you that when you got there.” Then again, the boy was new, and smart as he was, it was clear he had a soft spot for Eiji- he probably wouldn’t have said anything. When the two men text saying that they’re already on their way, Ash goes to put on his own coat and winter gear.

“Be safe,” he commands, jumping when Eiji automatically reaches over for a hug. He only wavers for a second before wrapping his free arm around Eiji’s back and head. Though he is elated with the newness of this relationship, he still sometimes gets jumpy when he doesn’t initiate, and Eiji always gives him time to melt into his arms. “Tell Nadia I said hey, if… if she seems like she’d be okay hearing it.”

“I think she will.” Eiji squeezes one more time before letting go. “You stay safe as well, Ash. I’ll see you later.”

* * *

When Ash gets to the bar, the first thing he does is to make sure to double check with his men that it’s safe. Once confirmed, he drops down onto one of the bar stools, placing down the box of cakes on the counter. Some of the men must smell the delicious scent when he eats one, because they linger curiously, though none too curious enough to risk touching the boss’ treats.

Still, Ash is feeling petty and territorial.

“Touch my Bundtlets and I’ll kick your fucking ass,” he declares to no one in specific, not even looking up from his phone as he takes one more from the box. He forces himself not to laugh when he hears the other men move back, whispering amongst themselves.

“What the fuck is a bunt-lets?”

“Must be those small cakes in the box.”

“Only the boss could say something like ‘bunt-lets’ and make it sound threatening.”

“Well, whatever. Eiji probably made them for him.”

“Aw, for Valentine’s? Wonder if my sweetheart made me anything?”

“What sweetheart? Prove it!”

“We can just- _oh shit he’s looking this way, get back to work!”_

Again, Ash is reminded of the holiday, and a hiss slips from him unintentionally. He’s always hated the day, tried to put it out of his mind. There weren’t any special child memories of a mom there to maybe give gifts or any real sweethearts to write him cards. Instead, he got ‘gifts’ from Dino, or from ‘special’ johns who’d paid for him that night. They were all especially disgusting around this time, trying to show off their ‘sweetness’ as some sort of love, that they were treating him ‘well’. Rose petals, sickly sweet smelling bubble baths, candies with ‘special additives’… just thinking of it on a surface level makes Ash cringe. He’s sinking back into the depths of horrible memories, and he tries to put it out of his mind.

_Eiji would understand why I don’t like today; I know that for sure._

_And he didn’t press me about it this morning…_

_Still… if I wanted to do something nice for him, what would I do?_

It’s incredibly frustrating that he can’t think of anything that Eiji might like that’s normal _and_ safe, given their current situation. He could always take Eiji out to a fancy dinner, he’s got the money, but it’s the day of- places are bound to be packed, and he doesn’t want to be anywhere where someone could just pop out of a corner and take advantage. It was hard enough conceding to Eiji visiting Chang Dai. He’d only agreed because he knew that, mentally, Eiji needed to make sure that Nadia was okay, and Sing- current leader of Chinatown- would try to guarantee his safety.

Also, he knew that if he weren’t reasonable about it, Eiji would have tried to do as he’d originally planned and sneak out- and that could result in worse.

(The idea of him wandering god-knows-where in New York City, cold, in danger- or worse, dead- is a fear that terrifies Ash to no end.)

So, what _could_ he do for Eiji so last minute?

Could he buy roses? (No, too cliché, and he personally hates roses.)

Maybe a teddy bear? (Also cliché. That would look like minimal effort.)

 _All the brains in the world,_ he laments, scratching his head, _and not a single damn idea?_

“Uh, hey boss?”

Interrupting him mid-angry thought is a bad idea. Alex flinches back, and Ash smooths his face.

“When did you get here?”

“Couple minutes ago, boss. You seemed deep in thought and I didn’t wanna interrupt so quickly.”

“Okay. What is it?”

“Well,” Alex begins, running a hand through his hair. “Cain Blood isn’t going to make it today. Some of his men just hit up outside to tell us.”

Scowling, Ash kicks away from the table. “What type of shit? Why?”

“Uh… his girlfriend, boss. He’d apparently forgotten it’s Valentine’s Day and that he’d promised her the day a while back.”

At least Ash isn’t the only one. “He told you that?”

“One of them let it slip to another of our men.”

“His girlfriend is scarier than me?” The idea of someone as tough as Cain Blood quailing under his lady’s glare is almost too funny to contain.

Chuckling, Alex drops his hand. “Apparently. He said he’d reach back out with new details. To be fair- I thought you’d do the same thing for Eiji.”

Ash almost feels bad for not considering the idea first. “He’s visiting Nadia and Sing today. I haven’t actually thought about today.”

“I mean he made you… these?” Alex gestures at the Bundtlets. “So, I’m sure he thought about it.”

He’s already putting on his coat. “Bundtlets.”

“What?”

Feeling gracious, Ash drops a chocolate one into Alex’s surprised hand.

“The cakes. They’re called Bundtlets. And I’m trying to figure it out as we speak.”

A blissful moan slips from Alex’s lips as he bites into the cake, and then his eyes pop open with an idea.

“I got it! Why don’t you ask that old man you’re always investigating stuff with? Doesn’t he have a wife?”

Ash would rather die than ask Max- _Max!_ \- for romantic advice. Eiji had mentioned that Ibe had a girlfriend, so he might have been tempted to ask Ibe but… _Nah, still can’t do it!_

He’s on his way back to his car when he walks past a small gift shop decorated for the day, flowers a pop of color amongst all the white snow and gray sky. Peering inside, he sees a torso-sized, ugly pink penguin, sort of like that ugly bird that Eiji really loved. _Nori Nori,_ he thinks it is.

_Fuck it, it can’t hurt._

Ash will never tell anyone, but he felt like a lovesick idiot trying to check all his surroundings and play it cool while lugging an obnoxious pink penguin, a large bouquet of carnations, and half a box of cakes back to his car.

* * *

He’s going to make a homemade pizza and French fries. Surprise dinner.

How hard can it be?

Turns out, as hard as finding some fucking active dry yeast!

_Where is it??_

This particular ingredient seems to mock him as he walks around the aisles in the supermarket, scowling at everything that isn’t what he’s looking for. He only managed to find the hard cider that he and Eiji liked, but everything else has seemed to evade him. Eiji always made this seem so easy, somehow taking whatever he found down here or on some side shop to turn into a homemade meal. Is this because he’s pissed? Because the more pissed off he gets, the _harder shit gets to find and-_

“Christopher Winston? Is that you?”

_Oh, shit._

He’s just found the sauces (that he’d walked by twice) when a group of six old women approach him, smiling wide in anticipation.

“Christopher Winston! We never see you down here- you’re always busy with work! Normally we see Eiji!” one comments.

“He’s always such a dear,” another preens. “I’ve grown to learn his shopping pattern just so I can be down here to shop with him- he’s a darling to talk to and he always grabs things that are higher up.”

Ash’s first thought is that Eiji needs to switch up his schedule- if an old woman can track his pattern so easily, so can anyone with malicious intent. It’s worrisome. His next thought is a scoff- Eiji? Reaching things on high shelves?

Still, outwardly he slips on a charming smile, causing them all to gasp and giggle.

“I apologize for the inconvenience, ladies. It’s just me today. I’m trying to make Eiji something for dinner before he gets home, actually.” It was meant to hustle them on their way, but it does the opposite- they shove in more. Flushing, Ash’s body tightens as they peer with pity into his almost empty basket.

“Oh! For Valentine’s Day?”

“Eiji’s so sweet, he deserves something nice!”

“Aw, but I was hoping you were just young bachelors. I have a pretty grand-niece who’d absolutely love to get to know you.”

“ _Gladys Coleman!_ Don’t be rude! They’re very much in love, can’t you see the look on his face?”

 _Look on my face?_ Ash’s fingertips rise on their own, touching his cheek.

“Anyway sweetheart, what are you trying to make him?”

“Homemade pizza and fries.”

The women light up, converging to whisper amongst themselves before dispersing in an instant. Before Ash can finally get on his way, they reconvene like a school of fish, almost perfectly in sync. The sauce he’s put in his basket is gone, replaced by fresh tomatoes and garlic. All of the ingredients he was looking for are now filling the basket- including the yeast.

Forget young people- these rich old ladies move more efficiently than any gang he’s ever seen.

“There you go, honey,” the leader says, patting his hand gently as she also slips in a box of chocolates. “Now, go give Eiji a good night, you hear? You both deserve it.”

“Wait- here are some condoms? Better to be safe, right?”

“Gladys, truly! Have none of you any home training?”

“Now who’s being a prude, _Linda Owen?”_ Mrs. Coleman mimics. “These kids have better resources these days, they should use them!”

Neck furiously hot, Ash offers his thanks to the women before escaping to pay for the food (and surreptitiously, the condoms). It’s not a moment too soon when he enters the condo, as his phone buzzes.

**_ Eiji _ **

_How is everything?_

**_ Me _ **

_It’s all fine_

_Are you safe?_

_How are Nadia and Sing?_

**_ Eiji _ **

_Yes, Ash, I’m safe._

_They’re doing well._

_Happy with the Bundtlets._

**_ Me _ **

_Don’t get huffy with me_

_Figured they would be happy_

**_ Eiji _ **

_0_o_

_I am a wonderful cook._

_How was your meeting?_

**_ Me _ **

_Didn’t happen_

_Working on something at home_

_Is there any way you can stay there for lunch?_

**_ Eiji _ **

_Oh- are you sure?_

**_ Me _ **

_Yeah. Kong and Bones will tell me_

_If something’s up_

_Just trust me_

**_ Eiji _ **

_Okay. I trust you._

_I will help Nadia with the restaurant._

****

**_ Me _ **

_Okay_

After a text commanding Kong and Bones to stall Eiji, to keep him safe for about two more hours, he organizes the ingredients, pulls out his phone with the recipe, and gets to work.

* * *

This-

This is a living nightmare.

It has to be, because Ash _cannot_ be this bad at cooking; his pride won’t allow it.

Despite his best attempts, he determines that he must have messed up somewhere with the dough. Because the recipe said, it _said_ that he could let it rest for at least an hour before proceeding, he began to knead it after only an hour. However, when he split it into four pieces, it frustratingly began to shrink. Undeterred, he kneaded and finding a rolling pin to squish the sections over and over and they finally took up the thin, recognizable shape of pizza crust. 

_They’ll be tiny pizzas,_ he convinced himself. _Tiny pizzas are adorable, just like Eiji._

While the dough had rested earlier, he’d made the pizza sauce from the tomatoes. It’d boosted his confidence, watching the pureed tomatoes sizzle in the pan with the garlic and oregano and other seasonings. Swirling on the now hand-sized crusts, he followed with loads of shredded mozzarella and numerous pepperoni slices. Popping it into the oven at max temperature, he set a timer for fifteen minutes and then set off to fry the French fries.

The fries were ready, the table set with the ciders, the chocolates, flowers, and ugly penguin all set out on display for Eiji to see. It was all supposed to be great. All he was supposed to do was clean up the kitchen after bringing the pizzas out to cool off.

So…that _this_ would happen has honestly left Ash so stunned that he can hardly move, teeth clenched, flour-covered fingers tightly piercing the counter he was supposed to be cleaning up.

He seethes with rage as the fist-sized, shriveled ‘pizzas’ pitifully stare back up at him. The dough, when he cut into the middle of one of the four pizzas, is incredibly tough, not that anyone could have eaten this- it practically looks more like a sauce and burnt cheese covered bread, the edges crackling like Saltine crackers. It’s a textured mess and there’s absolutely nothing he can do to fix it.

The sound of a door opening in the background vaguely interrupts his thoughts.

“ _Tadaima,_ Ash!”

Ash mutters a weak _okaeri_ back, unwavering in his fury, waiting for the meal to either ignite from his hatred, or disintegrate.

“Oh? What’s this? _For me?_ Aw, the penguin! And the Bold Rock cider, I’m so excited! Ash! Ash?”

Eiji’s light voice rises in concern when he sees the situation in the kitchen, and he comes closer, observing the failure that was the dried, burnt ‘pizzas’. His face scrunches in humor, and Ash turns that withering glare on him. It’s ineffective- Eiji only wraps around him, face hidden in Ash’s shirt, chest shaking with contained laughter.

“Is this- is this for me?” Amusement drips despite his calm attempt to speak, and Ash bristles in indignation.

“I’ll never cook again.”

“Oh, you don’t mean that.”

“I do. Fuck cooking and fuck this holiday.”

Eiji is full-on wheezing at this point, sniffling back tears. Offended, Ash leans back from the hug, ready to emphasize just how serious he is when he sees Eiji’s expression.

He looks happy, carefree, his amused grin as he bubbles laughter forcing Ash to relax with him.

“It- _stop laughing_ , why are you laughing? Shut up! I tried! It didn’t work!”

Wiping his eyes, Eiji takes Ash’s face in his hands and pulls him down, planting a kiss on his forehead. Another kiss follows on his nose, each cheek, and every spot on his face until Ash is bright red and unable to control his giddy, bashful expression.

“Feeling better?” Eiji whispers, soft brown eyes locking onto melted green ones.

“I guess that helped. I could use more.”

“Okay.” Eiji gives him one more firm kiss on the lips, and Ash draws it out a little, their bodies leaning in to each other. It’s a couple moments before they pull about, gasping from both the kisses and from laughter.

“I appreciate what you were trying to do with these… pizzas?”

“Pizzas.”

“Yes. Luckily for you, I brought some food home. Nadia made us a meal. She also says that you need to come visit her sometime.”

There’s an ever-present seed of shame in Ash’s stomach at the idea of seeing Nadia again; one that consistently flashes the face of her little brother every time he thinks about it. He’s been putting it off, because he’s afraid of what she’ll say, or what she’ll feel. His fear must be in his eyes, because Eiji squeezes his hand.

“She wants to see you. She was happy to hear your greeting. It’s going to be okay, Ash.”

‘Okay’ is doubtful, but he understands what Eiji is trying to do.

“Fine. Go sit down. I’ll clean up in here and then get your food plated.”

Eiji rolls his eyes. “You clean up, I’ll get the food.”

By the time Ash sits at the table, Eiji has organized all of the food on the table, plus plates, bowls, and utensils for both of them. Nadia has provided a spread; steamed dumplings, wonton egg drop soup with noodles, white rice, Hunan chicken for Ash and Szechuan for Eiji.

“She said she was trying something new with your meal, so she really wants the feedback,” Eiji emphasizes. The chicken is delicious, spicy, and flavorful, as always, reminding Ash of the many times a younger Ash had to eat Shorter’s leftovers while he crashed at his place.

“I said fine, Eiji. I’ll tell her. Now eat.”

Pleased, Eiji smiles. “Good.”

“Tell me about your day.”

Over dinner, Eiji tells him about how Nadia and Sing seemed really happy to see him, and how she gave him leftovers from her Lunar New Year dinner for lunch. She seemed especially pleased when he offered to stay and help out, since the restaurant was busy. Because he wasn’t trained in making the food, he instead helped at the cash register, and Sing made fun of him, claiming that ‘Jiejie really called you here to do free work today’.

“Little brat,” Ash had replied, though he too wondered why anyone would be happy to work all day. Still, Eiji seems unfazed.

“No, I think it helped a little. Got my mind off of things, and I got to stretch my legs and talk to many people. There wasn’t any drama or danger, either. Kong and Bones, and I’m pretty sure Sing’s men, were protecting the place.” The small undercurrent of bitterness briefly saddens Ash, though he doesn’t blame Eiji for desiring his freedom from this life- he knew what it was to want to fly away.

Shrugging, Eiji takes the remainder of the food to the fridge, Ash following with the dishes.

“Of course, we all had to leave when we heard that Charlie was coming, but that was fine since I was ready to come home anyway.” 

Ash would never understand that relationship, but it wasn’t his business so long as Charlie kept Nadia safe. “Smart move. Did Sing stay all day with you?”

“He did! He was very happy with the Bundtlets; he ate all of his! I think he has a sweet tooth for cakes.”

 _He has a sweet tooth for you too, but too bad,_ Ash thinks, smirking. _Let me stop being petty over a fifteen-year-old._

“Nadia liked them too,” he continues, sitting on the couch with another cider. “She said- she said Shorter would have found them very funny.” He pauses to stare away wistfully, before shaking it off. “Anyway? What do we have here for me?”

Appreciating the turn of conversation, Ash offers him the carnations, to which Eiji takes a long sniff.

“Aw!” Then he turns pink, sheepish. “Did you know, in Japan, these symbolize love, yes, but more so for like… familial, instead of a- a romantic partner.”

Ash can’t help but give him a hard time. “Well, I can always throw them away, see what I can find that blatantly states ‘from your lover’.”

Eiji is as furiously red as the carnations, and Ash laughs as he puts them to the side and lifts up the ugly penguin, smiling like a kid in a candy store.

“Where did you even get him? He’s wonderful,” he crows, squeezing the thing, and Ash’s heart along with.

“I figured you’d like it, since you walk around with the ugly bird on all the time.”

Pouting, Eiji’s eyes flit to the side nonchalantly. “Don’t be mean, or I’ll make sure to sleep with Nori Nori every night instead of you.” 

It’s said with just enough sass that Ash wants to toss the pink penguin out of the window- nothing is going to interrupt his rest with Eiji, especially not _that_ hideous thing. He flashes out to grab it, but Eiji is quicker, dodging him and off of the couch, on top of the penguin.

_“Eiji!”_

Eiji is cackling with delight, cheeks red from mirth and alcohol. Heart practically beating out of his chest, Ash playfully leans down and knocks the bird out of the way, curling into him.

“Mine.”

“Yes, Ash. Yours.”

Humming his pleasure, he closes his eyes.

“Are you happy, Eiji?”

“Right now? Yes. Are you?”

_More than I’ve ever been._

_I don’t want this to end._

_But I know it has to._

_It has to if I want to keep you safe, but I-_

_First, I just wanted to-_

“Aslan?”

Opening his eyes, he sees Eiji staring with concern at him, and he tries to push down his dark thoughts of an undesirable future.

“Yes, Eiji. I’m very happy.”

“Hm. Good.” He sounds pleased, but his voice quickly becomes uncomfortable. “Can we cuddle in the bed, though? This floor is not cozy.” 

With a snort, Ash rolls off of him, standing up. “Fine, old man. You need me to carry you to the bed?”

Smugly, Eiji sweeps a dumbfounded Ash off of his feet, carrying him back to the room.

_“What the fuck?”_

“I don’t know why you all assume I’m not strong. I helped Nadia lift large bags today; everyone seemed so shocked. Also, you are very light for your height.”

Ungracefully, Eiji dumps Ash onto the bed, staring at him in triumph. Rolling his eyes to hide how flustered he is, Ash kicks off his pants and curls under the sheets.

“Fine, you’re ‘oh so strong’.” _Now come here, you’re soft and you smell nice and I missed you._

Eiji can see his intentions and turns off the light before copying him, taking him into his arms. For a few minutes they’re silent, just enjoying the warm skin to skin contact, Eiji running his fingers soothingly through Ash’s hair.

“Look, I’m much better than that bird. Eat your words.”

“You are, and I am. This time.” Eiji pauses, before sighing. “Thank you for today, Aslan. It was a wonderful way to end the day.”

Hearing Eiji coo his full name will never stop shooting warmth through Ash, and he squirms.

“You were the one who brought dinner home.”

“Yes, but I wasn’t expecting anything else out of today, honestly. I was so surprised, and so happy that you tried to make something. I figured you would be too busy today and would think it was silly once you knew.”

“I did think it was silly, amongst other past reasons, but you worked so hard making Bundtlets this morning, so I knew you must have thought about it. And then I had some free time and realized I should probably do something nice. Everyone thinks you deserve it.”

Eiji frowns. “I should have known there would be more behind it. I apologize. But… you deserve something nice too, Ash.”

Grumbling, Ash tries to turn away, but Eiji holds him firm.

“You deserve to be treated well, Ash. And I’m happy to be by your side and do so. Okay?”

A bashful smile spreads on his face despite Ash’s best intentions, and he only holds tighter.

“Fine, fine!” he murmurs, hiding his face. “Now… go to sleep.”

“Stay with me until morning.”

“Hm?”

Eiji looks sheepish, unsure if he can request this. 

“I would like it, if… you stayed in the morning. If it’s possible, with your work.”

He sounds so earnest, yet so ready to be refused, and Ash nods.

“Of course, Eiji.” _I can’t promise you forever the way you promised me, but I can promise you tonight._

It’s almost as if Eiji can hear his thoughts, because he pulls him in for a soft, drawn out kiss, almost making Ash forget both himself and his convictions.

“Thank you.” he whispers as he moves away, laying his head down. “Good night.”

“Night, Eiji.” 

The next morning, when Eiji opened his eyes, Ash lay under his chest, warm and unbothered, the early sunrise glowing from his hair. With a soft smile, and without a glance at the clock, he lays his head back down and goes back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so team 'let AshEiji get rest in the morning, bc it's always some shit in this town' that it's ridiculous. 
> 
> Gotta be honest, as someone who prefers to write angst and h/c, I felt so out of my league with this one lol. 😭 Not my favorite, but I tried, so have a little mercy on me! 
> 
> Also, when Eiji says 'is this for me?', it was said with [THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uan13GnbK_E&ab_channel=LuJerz) energy, with Shorter's ghost wheezing at Ash in the great beyond 🤣


End file.
